paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups and the Very Big Baby
This is FPGOutlaw's Official Review of "Pups and the Very Big Baby". Section heading Title Card: Has Marshall on it with his regular pose. Analysis: Eh. Scene 1: Rocky is seen sitting under a tree, panting really hard as it’s hot outside. Skye, Marshall, and Rubble zoom right past him, and say they are going for a “sliding championship.” As they get into the “Pup Park”, Skye gets on the ladder of the slide, which is super hot, and makes her jump off in quick reaction. Marshall then puts his water cannon out, and shoots on the slide, making a waterslide. Skye goes down the slide, then Rubble, and then Marshall, who lands on Skye and Rubble. Marshall apologizes, saying that he thought the slide was longer. As Rocky laughs, he gains an idea, and says he might have something. Analysis: **1/2, Not horrible, but not great either. There wasn’t really anything to note here except for the fact that Chase and Zuma aren’t there for some odd reason. Scene 2: Rocky is throwing things out of his truck to find what he’s looking for. As he grabs a tarp, he says “perfect” to end the scene. Analysis: *1/2, It’s hard to rate it because it’s so short, but Rocky wasn’t that bad in this scene. Scene 3: Rocky rolls out the tarp he grabbed, and says his line “Don’t lose it, reuse it!” Marshall then sprays water on the slide, making the tarp slippery. Skye goes down the slide, and does a nice flip. Rubble follows, but lands on his back, and slides off of the tarp onto the hard ground. As Skye and Rocky go over to make sure he’s OK, he takes a second to get up and say “again!” Rubble then runs towards the slide to end the scene. Analysis: **3/4, 3 scenes in 2 minutes isn’t as bad as it could be. This scene was nice, but we’re 3 minutes in and the major plot hasn’t been announced yet. The rescuing must be short for this episode. Scene 4: Ryder is brushing Chase, who’s enjoying it greatly. Chase makes me laugh every time in this part of the scene. Ryder gets a call, and it’s Capt. Turbot. He says he has a “Whale of a whale problem”. What does that mean? Chase was confused when Turbot said that, and thought that Capt. Turbot was stuck inside of the whale. The captain assures Chase that he’s not inside of the whale, he’s next to it. Capt. Turbot says that the whale is prone to “epidermal dehydration complications”, then says, “also known as getting all dried out”. Ryder says him and the pups will help. Analysis: **1/2, It was cool that the captain fixed his Epidermal Dehydration Complications line. He couldn’t of expected Ryder to know what that means. The Captain was fine in this scene, as well as Chase, and there was nothing I can say went bad about it. Scene 5: Skye is going down the slide, when all the pups tags go off. As Marshall starts to run towards the Lookout, he gets caught on a pipe of playground equipment that sends him flying forward. The episode cuts to the Lookout with all the pups, except for Marshall, entering the Elevator. As Chase asks where Marshall is, queue him running into the Lookout. As he continues to run into the Elevator, all the pups move out of the way and he crashes into the back wall of the Elevator. Analysis: *1/2, Eh. Lookout: Rubble is needed to dig a channel so the water from the ocean can reach the whale. Marshall is needed to use his hose to keep the whale wet. Scene 6: Rubble, Ryder, and Marshall arrive at the beach. Marshall uses his hose from his truck and his cannon from his pup-pack to keep the whale wet. As he starts spraying water into the whale’s mouth, the whale spits the water out, sending Marshall into a dune of sand. Good line delivery by Marshall on “good one”. Ryder compliments the whale on his aim. He then sends Rubble to start the channel so the water can get to the whale. Analysis: **, There aren’t many times where Marshall has a good line delivery. Scene 7: Rubble is finishing the channel, as Marshall is spraying more water on the whale. Rubble scoops the sand out of the channel so the water can get through. The Captain, Rubble, Marshall, and Ryder are all watching the tide rising, which doesn’t happen to reach the whale. Ryder then gets the idea that they could push the whale into the water. So the 4 of them start pushing the whale into the water, but with no avail. The whale then sneezes, sending Rubble and Ryder into the sand pit across the street, Marshall onto an umbrella near them, and Capt. Turbot onto the straw of the cup on the building next to the pit. Nice line delivery by Marshall when he said “excuse you”. Capt. Turbot says “Uh, hello? Is it potentially possible within your PAW Patrol powers to get me down!? Decent line. Analysis: **1/2, The lines at the end gave this scene a big boost in ratings. So far, this episode has really stayed off the charts, and nothing really memorable or necessary has happened. This episode has just really fallen into the mix with all its superior episodes that got better ratings. Scene 8: Marshall is spraying the whale with water, when Ryder hears a whale in the water. The Captain checks with his telescope, and confirms that it is a whale. The pups are in joy as the whale makes its way to the beach, as the Captain says it isn’t the best thing, as that whale could get beached too. “2 Beached Whales, is 2 too many!” Great line by Rubble. Ryder than asks Capt. Turbot if whales are sensitive to sound, and he Captain says “Oh yes! A Calamitous Cacophony, I mean, loud noises, scare them.” Nice line. Ryder tells the beached whale to cover its ears. The 4 of them start to make noises with random things, until Marshall jumps into his truck and blares his siren. The watered-whale turns around. Ryder then comes up with the idea to have Rocky get something that would allow them to slide the whale into the water. They all then push the whale into the water using the tarp that the pups were using earlier, that Rocky brought down to the beach. As the whale made it to the water, water was splashed and hit Rocky. “No! I’m all wet!” Gotta love Rocky. The whale then reunites with his “mother” in the water, as Rubble tears up. Marshall goes over to ask Rubble to ask if anything was wrong, and Rubble exclaims he just had “sand in his eyes”. Ryder asks the pups if they are hungry, and they all pounce on him, as if they are like real dogs and can’t speak. Capt. Turbot then starts barking, and then rebounds in a god awful way. He then takes out some squid jerky and bites into it. I think the Squid Jerky is a better character on this show than half the characters are. He offers Ryder some, who rejects the offer. He gives the pups treats. Ryder is sliding on the tarp, as Chase, Zuma, and Skye are playing volleyball with Capt. Turbot, who scores against them, and then gloats. Ryder is then seen sitting in a lawn chair, as all the pups are eating food out of their bowls. Zuma points and barks as the whale returns. They all embrace the whale from the beach to end the episode. Analysis: ***, Please, more of this. This was MUCH better than other endings with Marshall doing something goofy. That was funny for the first 2 episodes, but it gets old, especially since I’m going back and RE-watching all of these episodes. But this was fast-paced, and with nothing all that bad, I couldn’t find much to nit-pick at in this scene. Final Analysis I'll give it a 5.5 out of 10 This episode wasn't as bad as I always made it out to be. It is boring to me at points, but there were many good line deliveries to counter-act those scenes. Everything I thought about this episode can be found in my scene breakdown above. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Rubble - Had 2 Great lines in this episode. 2. Marshall - Gave some good lines himself. 3. Ryder - Here to fill a spot. Stats Season 1 High: Pups in a Fog (7.5) Season 1 Low: Pup Pup Boogie & Pups Save the Sea Turtles (4.5) Season 1 Average: 5.583 First Responders List 1st Place: Rubble (4) 2nd Place: Chase (3) 3rd Place: Zuma (2) 4th Place (Tie): Marshall (1) 4th Place (Tie): Rocky (1) 4th Place (Tie): Skye (1) Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode